


Deluge

by ilikemangopie



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemangopie/pseuds/ilikemangopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories that use members from vixx and got7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All he wanted to see was daylight.

_Your heart rate is 43% faster than usual_. Hakyeon’s feet echoed through the building, a slight grimace apparent. The throbbing pain in his right shoulder had dulled but every step jolted. _Blood flow to right shoulder has been reduced_. 

“V9026 shut down. I repeat, V9026 shut down.”

The warning lights around the vicinity blared instantly, screaming with gradually increasing beeps. _Stamina decreased to level 3_. Hakyeon rounded the corner and slipped, falling hard against the wall. _Pain increased by 76%. Increased adrenaline by 39%_. He got up with a groan and continued limping towards the exit.

“Enact E-protocol. V9026 has not been caught.”

Hidden doors along the wall slowly folded upwards and small silver robots bled out; covering the cream wallpaper in minutes.

_They have released the metal spiders Hakyeon_. 

The iron doors were a lot more massive than he had predicted. Almost spanning the height of the whole wall, the doors would lead to the world outside. A world with actual light.

_The spiders are three miles from both east and west sides_. 

Hakyeon sprinted with new found energy to the doors and pushed with his left arm as hard as he could. It didn’t budge. “Come…on…” He shoved his whole left side against the door and with a sudden jerk, the door inched forward. _Applying 12% more pressure_. He threw his body against the door again. It swung open and bright light slammed into Hakyeon’s retinas. _The spiders are a mile away from you_. Blinking rapidly, he tried to walk further. His foot gave away after the third step and he fell to his knees, the sun still half bearing down on him. 

The metal spiders were louder now. Their beeps deafening. _Hakyeon, you have to get up_. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. The numbness was slowly seeping up his torso, resting right below his heart. _Hakye-0110111101101110_. 

He could sense how close the spiders were now. And if he had been able to look back, he would have seen the metal glaring in the shadows of the dimly lit hallways.  
His arms fell limp and left him sprawled on the floor; dust settling heavily on his tongue. The spiders had reached his legs; dragging him back through the iron doors which started to close after his head passed the frame. 

Hakyeon felt cold now. The emptiness had reached his eyes. He could barely lift his eyelids. 

The last thing he saw before he blacked-out was a tiny sliver of sunlight splayed on the tiled floor.


	2. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a somewhat soul eater au.

The demon stood spindly beside the alley wall, holding a struggling woman. Her legs kicked (or at least tried to kick) the demon but demons couldn’t be harmed by humans. Its right hand crept out, ready to rip the soul out of her. _Now would be a good time Leo_. Leo’s finger clamped on the trigger and a burst of energy whizzed through the air; hitting the demon straight in its chest. It let out a high pinched scream and promptly collapsed. Leo scaled down the building with a sniper rifle slung against his shoulder. He reached the floor before realizing the woman was still there.

_Is she dead?_

“Why don’t you figure out yourself?”

_Pushy…_

The rifle started glowing a bright yellow before floating off Leo’s shoulder and transforming into a young man. This said man brushed his pants before giving Leo a lopsided grin. 

“You look different for some reason.”

Leo let out a groan. “Just eat the soul already Hongbin.”

Hongbin looked down at the woman before side stepping her and crouching by the demon. Thick black liquid was pouring out of the wound but he shoved his hand in and pulled out the red and pink soul anyway. With another smile at Leo, he gulped the soul with a satisfied sigh.

“What do we do with the human?”

The quieter man shrugged before pulling out a remember-me-not potion from his back pocket. He poured it into the woman’s mouth with little regard over it spilling. Hongbin made a face at the mess Leo created before standing up and pointing to his phone.

“We have to meet up with Reaper. Something about a hard mission.”

“You have the mirror?” Leo looked expectantly at Hongbin.

Hongbin fished out a small square mirror and typed out an intricate pattern before a portal opened up underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who updated 27 days later? 
> 
> The next part will introduce another pair.


	3. Inundate

Hyuk floated across the floor, twirling among the petticoats and suits. Music wove the bodies together in laughter. His own face was stuck in a permanent grin, eyes sparkling in the lights. The glass ceiling gave way to the pale moon but the dancers weren’t deterred -- seemingly more energetic if possible. Hyuk loved it. He loved the sheer joy swinging with everyone’s twirls. His parents spun together, as if the attacks had never happened. 

As if their kingdom was as strong as it had been. 

Hyuk slowed his spins. His eyes started clearing. The once bright moon dissipated; leaving behind stars that were too dim. Hyuk had stopped dancing altogether now. His body couldn’t join the infectious excitement. The people flickered. The lights that had once been stringing through chandeliers evaporated. Hyuk couldn’t see anything. Black oozed around him. His very inner core burning. Frying him alive. Screams ripped themselves from his throat but nothing came out. Hyuk trudged through the bleakness but it was like walking through tree sap. His eyes watered with effort but soon he was immobile. The sticky ebony grasped his neck, reaching further till his ears. 

The last notes of the violin wafted and faded away, leaving Hyuk alone. 

And then he drowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didn't think i would updatE BUT I DID HA  
> this is somewhat inspired by 'once upon a December' but only the song lol


	4. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom needed a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A magic au.

“YUGYEOM!” Jackson wailed while naruto-running across the young magician’s dorm. Yugyeom dismissed him with a wave. It took a week for Yugyeom to get used to Jackson’s rambunctious nature and even less to familiarize the difference between actual emergencies and attention ploys. Besides, focusing on memorizing the new ‘ease pain’ spell was a lot more important than Jackson’s weird puppy feelings. Jinyoung walked in after Jackson with a slight constipated grimace etched on his face. “This idiot drank my potion thinking it was orange juice and now he can’t say anything without yelling.” Yugyeom, to his credit, didn’t burst out laughing but the grin on his face was pretty clear. 

“TO BE FAIR, JINYOUNG DIDN’T TELL ME UNTIL AFTER I DRANK THE WHOLE CUP THAT IT WAS HIS POTION!” 

“Okay then, why did you guys come here?” Yugyeom stared forlornly at his textbook --at this rate, he would fail all of his classes-- before turning to face both of them fully. 

“You’re gonna fix him, duh.”

Yugyeom blinked. Then he groaned. “Why can’t you ask Youngjae or something? I need to work on my homework still!” 

“Ask me what?” Youngjae looked up from where he sat on the bunk bed. Jackson let out a startled yelp. “YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!” Which led to Youngjae laughing, daisies spurting around the bed and Jinyoung clutching his heart -- murmuring how his soul had been cleansed. Yugyeom rolled his eyes at their fanatics before restating Jackson’s plight. Youngjae gave a small smile (earning coos from Jinyoung) before shrugging. 

“I’m not the best at potion making. I would probably worsen the effects if anything.” The daisies rustled with his voice. 

Yugyeom resisted the urge to face-palm and instead asked, “What about Jaebum? Bambam? Even Mark should be able to do something.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Jaebum’s working on stopping his mother from unleashing hell after _the incident_ and Mark is still a sock from this morning.” 

_"The incident?"_

Jinyoung shuddered. “No need to defile you today, my small child.” Yugyeom frowned at the nickname, pulling out his cell. 

“I’m going to call Bambam. He got an ‘A’ on our last potion test I think.” 

“YOU THINK?” Jackson’s voice was starting to sound suspiciously scratchy. Bambam answered immediately after Yugyeom clicked the contact with a relieved sob and pans clattering. “YUGYEOM, THANK GOD! I NEED HELP DUDE. I DRANK SOME ORANGE JUICE AND NOW I CAN’T STOP SCREAMING.” Yugyeom had never, ever felt like killing his friends as much as he did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually added a got7 chapter for once lmao.


End file.
